Emotion
by melancholyeyes
Summary: They were destined to fall in love, over and over again, and ever time it left him heartbroken. When Ulrich sees the new girl, Yumi, he feels his whole world spin once again, but he knows he must keep his distance or Yumi will die.


**Before you start to read this story, I want to tell you that it is based upon Fallen by Lauren Kate- which is an amazing book which I highly recommend!- but wont follow the book letter by letter, so you don't have to read the book to understand what is going on, and hopefully it won't contain too many spoliers! I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- All I own is the storyline and the OC's. Everything else belongs to it's rightful owners.**

**

* * *

**

**_Pessimism. A belief that bad things are going to happen._**

Cloths were strewn across the small room. Items lazily thrown upon the new carpet. Shoving the last pair of black jeans she had, Yumi angrily looked around her bedroom, fists balling, realising that this was it. She had tried everything to stop them; arguments, the throwing of valuable items- well, they were- and even running away. Okay, when she meant 'running away', she actually meant slamming the front door shut, staying out all night and hoping that when she came back, they would have missed her so much, that they would let her stay. They didn't.

Grabbing the pair of torn, black converse lay on her stripped bed, she placed them on top of the creased cloths, zipping up the bag when she finished. Sighing, she lay on her back on the bed, thinking about what she was leaving behind. Her parents. Her little brother- although she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. Her friends. Him.

Reaching up, she pressed her still balled fists into her temples. How could she leave him behind? He was her best friend. They had been through much together, and now she had to say goodbye. She knew that would hurt the most; he was the reason she wanted to stay, the reason for the fights.

A soft knock on her door broke her thoughts, grumbling that they could come in, her eyes widened at the figure standing in her doorway. His short, light brown hair was gelled ever so slightly, his brown eyes staring straight at her.

"Ty!" Yumi exclaimed, rising from her bed and running over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. A smile of relief when she felt him hug back. Pulling away, Yumi frowned up at him, "What are you doing here? I thought we already said goodbye?"

"We did." He replied simply, taking her hand and pulling her towards the bed, making her sit down beside him, "I just wanted to see you one last time."

Yumi sighed deeply inside. Tyler Smith was Saint James' best football player, most popular guy and hottest. But he was also Yumi's best friend, and that meant so much more to her than stupid school status. They had been friends since kindergarten, when she had stopped him from eating the glue, and even since then, they had been inseparable. But being friends for so long meant that there was a high chance that one would develop feelings for the other.

When they were thirteen, Tyler asked Yumi to the annual school dance for all years. No one had ever asked her to go to a dance before, she would usually go in a group with her girl friends. Of course, she had said yes to him, and when the last slow song played, she also let him kiss her. It was a quick peck on the lips, but it was Yumi's first kiss. After the ten long minutes of awkward silence between them, Yumi suggested that they should forget that the kiss ever happened, explaining how she just wanted to have a friendship with him instead of a relationship that could end in disaster. He had agreed, but Yumi knew he still held feelings for her.

"Ty… we can't go back there." she mumbled, playing with the hem of her plain, dark blue shirt.

Tyler held her hand in his, "I know, Yumes but I couldn't not see you today, not when I knew it would be ages till the next time I get to see you again. I love ya, Yumes."

"I love you, too Ty." She whispered back, knowing that his 'I love you' was so much different to her's.

Another soft knock came from her door, lifting her head up, Yumi felt tears rise to her eyes at the sight of her mother, holding the car keys in her hand.

"It's time, sweetheart." she smiled softly at her daughter.

Yumi didn't smile back, only nodded her head and turned back to Tyler. "Bye Ty." she whispered sadly, letting him wrap her in another hug.

"Promise you won't forget about me?" he whispered back in her ear.

Yumi buried her head in his shoulder, her words muffled by his checked shirt, "Promise."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Yumi found herself sat in the backseat of her family's blue car, watching as she saw Tyler fade into the distant, with her entire life. Her eyes were stinging from the tears that threatened to fall, but she refused to cry. Not here. Not in front of parents. Not in front of anyone.

The car ride took a grueling four hours, and with the help of Hiroki's annoying gameboy which beeped every two seconds, it felt like a lifetime to Yumi. When they pulled into the school's parking lot, Yumi felt her heart race. Stepping out of the car, she took in her surroundings. The buildings looked old, maybe over two hundred years old, but Yumi was never good at history. There were two three story buildings, which she assumed were the dorms, and a two story longer building in the middle, she assumed again that they were the classrooms. She saw a glimpse of what she believed was the soccer field due the the goal she could just make out.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand rest upon her thin shoulder. "Yumi?" she heard her father ask, a voice she knew she would miss.

"Yeah." she said, trying to stop her voice from shaking.

He sighed, looking at his wife, "You know why we're doing this, don't you?"

Yumi desperately wanted to shake her head, wanting to believe that they were doing this out of cruelty, that way, she could have a actually reason to hate them. But she knew _exactly _why they were doing this. To make her better. "Of course, Dad."

They said their goodbyes, Yumi's heart breaking at each of their "I love you"'s. Even Hiroki hugged her and muttered a goodbye. Then they drove off, leaving Yumi alone with her bags, scared and fearful of her new life at Kadic Academy.

Sniffling back a sob, Yumi grasped the strap of her bad and the handle of her suitcase, making her way to the front entrance, ignoring the glances of the students, wondering who the new girl was, what was _her _story.

Arriving at the front desk, Yumi swallowed hard before addressing the young secretary, who was typing on the keyboard in front of her.

"Um.. excuse me?" Yumi asked meekly, causing the blonde women to shoot her head up and frown at her. Suddenly her dark brown eyes widened.

"Oh! You must be Miss Ishiyama." Yumi shifted her weight to her left foot awkwardly before nodding at the women. "Fantastic!" Yumi frowned at her, not understanding how any of this was 'fantastic'? Was this women high? Drunk? Crazy? "We didn't expect you until tonight. Most new students don't turn up till then, don't know why though, this place is lovely!"

Okay, Yumi narrowed the options to high or drunk.

"Anyhow, just follow me and I'll take you to your dorm." She stood up and Yumi saw for the first time her name tag. Miss Hollant. "Oops!" Distracted by reading the name tag, Yumi didn't see her knock over the cup of coffee on the edge of her desk, spilling to content all over the papers and floor. "I'm such a idiot!" she exclaimed before giggling as she lay down a few napkins and walked around the desk.

High. She definitely had to be high if she was drinking coffee and now was in a fit of giggles.

"Come on then! You don't want to be late for dinner do you?"

Yumi stood in shock beside the women, "No?" she replied, making it sound more like a question.

"Good! Now hurry up before I leave you behind." With that she turned on her heels and started strutting down the hallway, leaving a stunned Yumi behind. Quickly grabbing her bags, Yumi ran to catch up to the weird lady, which she believed was in her late twenties or early thirties.

Walking in silence, Yumi looked at what Miss. Hollant was dressed in. A pale pink blouse and a cream pencil skirt. Black high heels lay upon her feet, making an annoying clicking sound every time she took a step. Her hair was pulled into a tight, high ponytail, revealing her young face. To Yumi's surprise, she wore no make up, only a very light coating of clear lip gloss on her pale lips.

Yumi looked down at her self, noting the strong contrast. She wore a simple dark blue shirt with a black jacket placed over the top of it, black skinny jeans and a pair of old worn sneakers. Like Miss Hollant, she wore no make up, but unlike the secretary, she didn't even wear lip gloss, finding no reason to wear any.

To get to her dorm from the front desk, it took a long walk down the corridor and out of the double doors, a even longer walk across the playground- where she was met with more stares- to get to another set of double doors, two flights of stairs and a quick walk to dorm twenty three. She had to have a dorm on the third story.

Opening the brown door, Miss Hollant ushered Yumi inside and helped place her bags on the plain bed. "So here it is! You're new home."

New home. Yumi scoffed quietly to herself.

"Okay, just a few things then I'll leave you to unpack by yourself." Yumi felt a sense of relief travel through her body, "One, no boys in girls' dorms and no girls in boys' dorms after six. Two, you _will _turn up to every class and failure to do so will lead to detentions. Three," There was more? Yumi thought sadly to herself, "breakfast is at seven, lunch at half past twelve and dinner is at half past five, if you're late for any of them, then you will have to hungry until the next meal."

Was this school, or prison?

"And finally, four, going off campus is strictly forbidden. No exceptions. Got all of that?"

Yumi nodded. Why would she even want to go of campus? All that surrounded the school was forest, dirt, forest, a weird looking church and even more forest.

Miss Hollant turned around to walk out of Yumi's new dorm, spinning around on her heal, seeming to remember something, "Oh! And your helper will arrive in around half an hour!"

"My what?" Yumi questioned, sitting on the wooden chair by the old desk.

Miss Hollant smiled broadly at her, "Your helper. That's a person who will show you around the school. They are a student so you two should get along. Have fun!"

She walked fully out the door, shutting it behind her. Yumi groaned and leaned her head back, wishing that she was back home, with her family, with her friends... with Tyler. How could this get any worse?

A short knock sounded from her door, causing Yumi to jump in surprise. Before she had the chance to get up and open the door, it swung open.

"Sorry, I'm early but I finished my homework early and had nothing else to do, so I thought instead of wondering around looking for my friends- I have no idea where they went- I would spend more time showing you the school! Hope you don't mind. It's Yumi, right?"

Yumi didn't reply. She simple stared at the girl... and her pink hair.

A 'high' secretary? A girl with pink hair? What kind of crazy school was this?


End file.
